


Mari Christmas

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Adrien, Alya, and Nino have Christmas at Marinette's place, and Alya plays a little prank.





	Mari Christmas

The great thing about Christmas at Marinette’s house, Nino had told her, was the food–an opinion that didn’t catch her entirely by surprise. Nino was an adolescent boy, after all. Teenage boys and their food, after all…

He’d been wrong. The best thing about Christmas at Marinette’s house wasn’t the food. It was watching Adrien REACT to the food.

It was like he’d never seen a cookie before. He lit up brighter than the Dupain-Cheng Christmas tree, wolfing down each baked treat faster than Marinette’s parents could put them out.

She watched him from the comfort of Nino’s arm, thinking, this is what Christmas is about. Bringing joy to the people who you cared about.

Which was why she’d hidden a little surprise for Marinette on the ceiling.

Marinette came upstairs with another plate of cookies and a sheepish grin. “Wow, Adrien,” she said. “I’m kind of regretting sending all that food away during the gaming tournament.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Adrien said through a mouth full of muffin. “It’s no big deal…” He came up short as he and Marinette came face-to-face beneath the mistletoe. He swallowed. “Really.”

“Hey guys,” Alya said. “Look up.”

Marinette was faster - she saw it first, and literally SQUEAKED, nearly dropping the cookies. Adrien was slower, and he barely had a visible reaction, except for the slow reddening of his ears.

Alya bit her lip. This had better be good.

Adrien leaned down and pecked Marinette on the cheek, then straightened back up. “Merry Christmas, Marinette,” he mumbled.

“Uh, um, yeah,” Marinette returned. “Kerry Mistmas, Adrien.”

Alya pursed her lips. Dammit, Agreste. Why did you have to be such a gentleman all the time?

Then again, that was why Marinette loved him. So she couldn’t really fault the boy.

Nino had been wrong. The best part about Christmas at the Dupain-Cheng’s was how everything was warm, and comfortable, and everyone was family, just for a day.

And Alya was glad to finally see it.


End file.
